onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Alexandra1999
Über mich! 1.Dein Name?Alexandra 2. Geschwister ? 1 kleine Schwester 3.Geburtsort? Deutschland 4. Was trägst du gerade? schwarze Leggings und einen blauen Sweater 5. Welches Lied hörst du gerade oder was war das letzte, dass du gehört hast? Don´t von Ed Sheeran 6. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geduscht? Heute morgen 7. Was liegt direkt neben dir? Mein Handy 8. Welche Farbe hat dein Schreibtisch? Braun 9. Was sind die 4 letzen Ziffern deiner Telefonnummer? 5422 10. Bist du froh, eine Frau zu sein? Klar, wer ist nicht froh eine Frau zu sein? Frauen an die Macht und so. 11. Was ist der romantischste Platz für ein Rendezvouz? Videoabend in der Wohnung. Gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzen und kuscheln und so. Finde ich voll schön. 12. Bist du gerade verliebt? Nö! 13. Was willst du mal loswerden? Ich hab gerade richtig Lust, irgendjemanden eine Torte ins Gesicht zu klatschen 14. Hattest du schon mal einen Freund? Ja! 15. Was war der letzte Film, den du gesehen hast (Kino): Where We Are - Der One Direction Concertfilm 16. Dein zuletzt zuhause gesehener Film? R.E.D - Älter, Härter, Besser 17. Was hast du zuletzt gegessen? Eine Mandarine 18. Wenn du Kreide wärst, welche Farbe hättest du dann? Meeresblau 19. Was ist der seltsamste Name, den du je gehört hast? Jermastity 20. Letztes Buch, das du gelesen hast? Gezeichnet von P.C.Cast und Kristen Cast 21. Hast du eine Lavalampe? Nope, aber ich hätte gerne eine. 22. Wenn du einen Tag die Welt regieren könntest, was würdest du dann zun? Spontaner *Ich-Hab-Eine-Beschissene-Idee-Die-Ihr-Mitmachen-Müsst* Gesichtsausdruck 23. Lieblingsurlaubsland? Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Amerika. Los Angeles oder New York fände ich schön. 24. Was ist dein Lieblingsspruch? Mein Bett und ich lieben uns über alles. Aber der Wecker will das einfach nicht verstehen. 25. Hast du ein Handy? Klar. Wer hat denn bitte keins? Soziales Leben und so. 26. Wie ist das Wetter gerade? Es ist Arschkalt. 27. Was hast du die letzte Nacht gemacht? Die Beziehung zu meinem Bett gefestigt. 28. Deine Lieblingsfilme? Harry Potter Filme, Fluch der Karibik, Narnia Filme, Fack Ju Göthe, R.E.D., The Amazing Spiderman, Der Hobbit, Herr der Ringe, 29. Letzte Person, mit der du telefoniert hast? Meiner Grandma. 30. Auf was freust du dich als nächstes? Geburtstag!!! 31. Was isst du am liebsten? Schokolade 32. Was hast du als Bildschirm-Hintergrund? Selbstgemachtes Foto vom Big Ben. Vom London Eye aus geschossen. 33. Was findest du am reizendsten am anderen Geschlecht? Die Augen. 34. Glaubst du an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Klar. 35. Wie viele Kinder willst du mal haben? Eins, höchstens. 36. Wie viele Jungs/Mädchen? Egal. 37. Was isst du zum Frühstück? Garnichts. ich bin nicht so der Frühstücksmensch. Allerdings benötigte ich meinen morgentlichen Tee daheim und meinen Latte Macchiato. 38. Wer sind deine besten Onlinefreunde? Hab keine. 39. Was ist deine Lieblingsfernsehserie? Teletuppies. *-*, Haha. Hm, Nein ernsthaft jetzt. Ähm meistens Krimiserien. Crossing Lines, Navy CIS, Criminal Minds, Castle. 40. Wer war die letzte Person, mit der du geredet hast? Meiner Mutter 41. Glaubst du an den Himmel? Lieber Gott, ... . Haha Scherz. Nein, glaube ich nicht. Und selbst wenn der Himmer exestieren würde, ich komme eh nicht dahin. Ich bin in der Hölle verabredet. 42. Was ist die beste CD, die du hast? Miley Cyrus "Cant be Tamed" 43. Was ist die peinlichste CD, die du hast? Kinderlieder xD 44. Wer ist die lustigste Person, die du kennst? Mein bester Freund. Kindheitserinnerungen und so. 45. Wer ist die coolste Person, die du kennst? Zu 100% meine Freunde 47. Wer ist die bestaussehende Person die du kennst? Definiere bestaussehend. 48. Dein Lieblingspromi? Da gibt es viele. Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Emma Watson, Ben Barnes, Andrew Garfield, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, 49. Glaubst du an Wunder? JA!!! 50. Mit wie vielen Kissen schläfst du? Viele, ganz viele. 51. Was ist das schlimmste Gefühl? Kommt immer drauf an in welcher Situation 52. Was ist das schönste Gefühl? Freundschaft, Liebe, Spaß, 53. Wie müsste dein Traumjunge sein oder aussehen? Er sollte nett sein, witzig, charmant, ehrlich und offen. das Aussehen ist egal, finde ich. Hauptsache der Charakter stimmt. 54. Was ist dein Lieblingssport? was ist Sport? ;D 55. Was ist das erste, das du bei folgenden Wörtern denkst? Babys: Solange sie nicht schreien, ist alles in Ordnung. Schule: Hausaufgaben McDonalds: Ist schon mal jemandem aufgefallen, das die die Preise angezogen haben? Shopping: Ich!!! Musik? Mein Lebensinhalt. Winter? Kalt. Tag: Sonne Nacht: schlafen 56. Dein Lieblingszitat: “Live life to the fullest because everything else is uncertain” - Louis Tomlinson 57. Was ist das Wichtigste für dich im Leben? Meine Freunde, meine Familie. 59. Was ist unter deinem Bett? Kisten voller Bücher. Mein Bücherschrank ist zu klein. *unschuldig in der Gegend pfeif* 60. Das coolste, das du gesehen hast?: London bei Nacht. 61. Hast du schon mal mit einem Junge in einem Bett geschlafen? Jap. Mit meinem besten Freund. 62. Dein Lieblingsschulfach? Geschichte 63. Hast du zur Zeit einen Freund?: Nö 64. Deine Lieblingstiere? Kaninchen, Katzen, Hunde. 65. Deine Lieblingsklamottenmarke? Amisu (hauptsächlich New Yorker - Marke) 66. Jungs/Mädels mit langen oder kurzen Haaren? Mädchen mit langen und Jungs mit kurzen Haaren. 67. Auf wie vielen Konzerten warst du schon? Keinem. Leider. 68. Auf welchem Konzert warst du zuletzt? ??? 69. Warst du schon mal im Krankenhaus? Ja 70. Wenn ja, warum? Das dauert jetzt eine Weile. Meine Geburt, als ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe, als ich mir den Knöchel gebrochen habe, als ich mir den Finger verstaucht habe, als mir die Mandeln entfernt wurden, als ich mit dem Magen Probleme hatte u.s.w. 71. Dein Lieblingsgetränk? Cola. 72. Dein Traumberuf? Irgendwas in die Richtung Tourismus. 73. Von wem hast du die crazieste Mail bekommen? KP. Von meiner Freundin Luise glaub ich. 74. Wie spät ist es gerade? 22:36 Uhr, deutsche Zeit. 75. Welchen Promi würdest du gerne mal kennen lernen? Ganz One Direction, 5SoS, den Harry Potter Cast, Andrew Garfield, 76.Das schönste Wort im Lexikon? Ferien 77. Hast du dir schon mal die Haare gefärbt oder getönt? Jap. 78. Wenn ja, in welcher Farbe? Braun. 79. Deine Lieblingsseite im Netz? Youtube, Fanfiction.de, myfanfiktion.de, und Twitter. 80. Dein Lieblingsauto? Corvette Stingrey 81. Bist du stur? Jo 82. Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Leben? Voll und Ganz 83. Wie war dein erster Kuss? Seltsam. 84. Dein Lieblingsmessenger? Twitter 85. Bevorzugte Haarfarbe? schwarz und braun 86. Bevorzugte Augenfarbe? Grün und Blau 87. Wohin willst du in deinen Flitterwochen fahren?: Karibik 88. Warum machst du den Scheiß hier mit? KP. Mir ist in letzter Zeit viel zu oft langweilig. 89. Wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest, dich einfrieren zu lassen, würdest du es tun? Klar. Ich würde gerne mal wissen, wie die Zukunft aussieht oder ob die Welt nun wirklich untergeht, so wie vorhergesagt. 90. Wenn du deinen eigenen Fernsehsender hättest was würde darauf laufen? Ich habe meinen eigenen Fernseher aber seit ich dem Laptop habe, ist er meisten ausgeschalten. 91. Rauchst du? Manchmal. 92. Nimmst du Drogen? Nein! Ich hab vielleicht nen Schaden aber so krank bin ich dann doch nicht. 94. Wie alt warst du bei deiner ersten Alkoholvergiftung? ????? Ich hatte noch nie eine. Gott sei Dank. 95. Wieso trinkst du Alkohol? Weil es schmeckt? 96. Was war dein schönster Traum? Ich vergesse meine Träume meistens sofort wieder. 97. Wovor hast du am meisten Angst? Spinnen. Ich HASSE Spinnen. 98. Welche drei Dinge würdest du mit auf eine einsame Insel nehmen? Ein Buch, mein Handy und meine Freunde. 99. Sag etwas zu den Personen die das lesen: Wieso lest ihr diesem Scheiß hier eigentlich? Falls ihr noch Zeit habt, antwortete mit ner Mail. würde mich wirklich interessieren. 100. Wie fandest du diesen Fragebogen? Voll Cool und so. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3